


Caminando hacia el final

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Descubrir una de las verdades de la fortaleza no cambiaba nada. Makubex quería creer eso y que el usar lo que ahora sabía podría alejarlos a todos del terror eterno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminando hacia el final

Ahora más que nunca Makubex quería —no, _necesitaba_ — que Ginji estuviese a su lado.

Un gesto de Ginji, una simple caricia o incluso uno de esos besos que lo hacían sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, que lo hacían pensar que realmente estaba vivo, sería suficiente para que pudiera seguir.

Pero Ginji estaba recorriendo otra zona de la fortaleza y él al fin, luego de tres días de trabajo, había logrado abrirse paso por todos los sistemas de seguridad de los archivos descartados por la ciudad Babilonia que no resultaron poco importantes como había creído al encontrarlos.

Eso debía ser un motivo de celebración, mas en vez de eso Makubex se sentía incapaz de moverse, como si fuese una marioneta abandonada cuyos hilos ya nadie quería mover.

Y lo era, casi literalmente.

Tener la evidencia de esa poco agradable realidad frente a él le hacía más difícil salir de la conmoción, pero Makubex se obligó a tomar aire con lentitud y cerrar los ojos, intentando calmarse.

Ahora sabía una de las muchas verdades ocultas en la fortaleza en lugar de existir ignorando todo, se dijo, y con eso nada había cambiado.

Queriendo confirmarlo, Makubex abrió una vez más sus ojos al tiempo que movió sus manos sobre el teclado más cercano, abriendo documentos varios sin importancia, comandando a que las imágenes provenientes de diversas cámaras ubicadas en diferentes lugares apareciesen en la pantalla principal, ejerciendo la voluntad que creía tener sobre todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, incluso de formas menos maduras como lanzando un disco contra la pared y viéndolo hacerse pedazos.

Nada había cambiado, se repitió Makubex una vez estuvo satisfecho con el resultado de sus múltiples pruebas, sin sentirse del todo bien a pesar de eso.

Pero lo estaría una vez Ginji regresase.

Pensar en el temido Emperador del Trueno era menos un consuelo y más una certeza absoluta que lo llenaba de esperanza y suficiente tranquilidad para volver a poner su atención en los archivos y trabajar con la nueva información adquirida, revisando a fondo los datos que quizás podrían responder más de una pregunta o hasta convertirse en parte de la llave para escapar del eterno terror —real incluso para las existencias ficticias, como sabía ahora— causado por los residentes de los pisos superiores.

—Makubex.

El poder concentrarse en las cadenas de bits en lugar de distraerse con el amargo vacío de las existencias fabricadas de la fortaleza era tal vez una habilidad artificial, programada por el dios de arriba por capricho o para probar la extensión de su propio ingenio, pero ésta no le permitía trabajar como una máquina ajena a la intervención externa.

Las creaciones de la deidad de la fortaleza eran más complejas que cualquier aparato y pensar en los detalles que apenas estaba comenzando a vislumbrar le producía un doloroso palpitar en su cabeza, como si fuese un verdadero ser vivo.

Makubex cerró sus puños, apartando esos pensamientos y concentrándose en la conexión que Sakura había establecido desde algún otro lugar de la fortaleza, sin duda por una buena razón.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Sí.

En lugar de usar palabras, Sakura dirigió la señal de una de las muchas cámaras y él la aceptó e inmediato, dando orden para que ésta apareciese en la pantalla principal.

¿Había ocurrido algo inusual? ¿Había llegado algún nuevo molesto intruso desde el mundo exterior? ¿O alguno de los monstruos provenientes de Beltline había aparecido en alguna zona?

Esa última era la respuesta y a Makubex se le heló la sangre al ver la imagen, borrosa debido a la estática, del Emperador del Trueno, luchando con toda su fuerza a pesar de —o precisamente por— tener a un grupo de pequeños chicos cerca, todos aterrados y algunos heridos, quizás fatalmente si no recibían tratamiento inmediato.

Para Makubex le era fácil suponer que Ginji había estado jugando con ellos, sonriéndoles con tristeza y ofreciéndoles la esperanza que Makubex mismo siempre había considerado su salvación, hasta que aquellos monstruos habían aparecido, trasformando el baldío patio de juegos en el que el único juguete era un balón gastado en una zona de guerra.

—Le informé a Shido —dijo Sakura—, él debería llegar con refuerzos en cuestión de minutos.

Makubex asintió con su cabeza, agradeciéndole antes de cortar la comunicación y dejar sólo el video luego de activar los micrófonos más cercanos a la cámara de la que provenía.

No queriendo quedarse con sus brazos cruzados, momentos después Makubex verificó la ubicación de Ginji, la cual resultó cercana a la zona en la que normalmente se encontraba Shido como se podía suponer luego de la acertada decisión de Sakura, porque aunque pocos pudiesen decir que estaban al mismo nivel que el líder de Volts, los seres de Beltline podían ser un peligro incluso para el Emperador del Trueno y ninguna ayuda estaba de más.

¿Y ahora qué?

Él era un estratega, no un luchador, y la idea con la que pretendía ayudar a defender la zona baja de fortaleza ilimitada junto a los demás todavía distaba de ser una realidad que pudiese servir de algo en una emergencia actual como esta.

Aunque ahora tenía en sus manos algo nuevo y quizás podía usarlo para alivianar la carga de Ginji.

Con eso en mente Makubex volvió a poner parte de su atención en los archivos, llenos de información sobre las existencias descartadas que ahora ocupaban varias zonas de la fortaleza y el proceso de creaciones ficticias de no sólo seres pensantes, apenas tomándose algunos segundos cada cierto tiempo para ver cómo seguía la situación y casi deteniéndose al ver la llegada de Shido con algunos de sus animales.

Ellos deberían poder encargarse solos, al fin de cuentas, pero el ataque de los seres de Beltline seguía siendo implacable, por lo que Makubex continuó.

El ya haberse encargado de anular los diversos sistemas de seguridad y su concentración alimentada por su motivación de ayudar a Ginji le facilitó el encontrar y seguir el rastro de los archivos que llevaba al servidor y a pesar de algunos inconvenientes menores, Makubex pronto tuvo frente a sí los programas de origen de éstos.

¿Podría moverlos a otra zona de la fortaleza desde allí?

Descubrir que no era posible activó una trampa, que sin duda habría arruinado todos sus computadores de no haber reaccionado con presteza, bloqueando la ruta de entrada que los virus estaban programados para usar.

Un sonido de dolor proveniente de un perro distrajo a Makubex lo suficiente para notar que poco había cambiado y aunque varios animales de Shido estaban protegiendo a los chicos, estos continuaban siendo una desventaja para ellos.

Especialmente para Ginji.

Aunque sus enemigos le temieran, la amabilidad de Ginji siempre estaba a la vista de cualquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de observarlo fuera de un campo de batalla y también para el que se tomase un momento para fijarse en sus actos en una situación como la actual.

Quizás por eso mismo Ginji seguiría intentando proteger a esos chicos aunque le revelase en ese instante la verdad tras ellos e igualmente, Makubex quería creer, seguiría aceptándolo a él como siempre lo había hecho...

Pero ese no era el momento para ponderar las preguntas que su dudosa existencia traía.

Ya tenía en sus manos la existencia de aquellos chicos, por lo que debía ser capaz de hacer algo, pero el que cada intento por modificarlos de alguna forma activase una nueva trampa le hacía pensar que no podría hacer nada.

Al menos no ahora.

Con tiempo y preparación podría incluso usar los virus contra el servidor mismo y tomar control sobre éste, lo cual sería igual a tener la posibilidad de manipular una gran parte de la fortaleza ilimitada, tomando el papel de dios e impidiendo que él fuese controlado o eliminado en un futuro, pero ahora no era posible.

Lo único que le quedaba por probar era borrarlos.

Makubex no pudo evitar que sus manos temblaran al considerarlo.

Aquellos chicos eran como él, al fin de cuentas, y su origen artificial no hacía de sus emociones menos reales. Pero por eso mismo ellos estaban sufriendo, estaban temiendo, y él tenía la posibilidad de acabar eso y quizás, si lograba recuperarlos después en el servidor, de incluso traerlos de regreso en un ambiente virtual en el que pudieran sonreír. Y a Ginji le gustaría eso último.

Sonaba como una excusa, pero Makubex la usó como impulso y contuvo su respiración una vez tecleó el comando.

¿Funcionaría? ¿Una vez más el servidor rechazaría su intervención? ¿Tendría que introducir una contraseña o esquivar una nueva trampa?

—¿¡Qué-!?

La voz de Shido le dio la respuesta antes que el computador y Makubex enfocó la cámara en el lugar en que los chicos habían estado, compartiendo la sorpresa que el otro rey de Volts sentía a pesar de haber sido él el responsable tras la desaparición de estos.

Había confirmado la verdad en los archivos. Había salvado a aquellos niños de seguir sufriendo.

Pero Makubex no se sentía victorioso por ello y el que un grito de Ginji resonase por los parlantes y que lo último que pudiese ver en la pantalla principal fuese a Shido apartándose de una repentina y fuerte corriente de electricidad, la misma que sin duda había destruido la cámara y los micrófonos, le dio la sensación de que, por el contrario, acababa de perderlo todo.

 

* * *

 

Concentrarse en el mundo virtual, siempre tan familiar —y ahora entendía porqué—, le había permitido mantener la calma incluso cuando había estado jugando a tomar el papel de la deidad que programaba todo en la fortaleza, pero la realidad lo había golpeado con fuerza después de eso.

Él había borrado varias existencias con un par de comandos, probando cuan efímera podía ser la _vida_ de muchos de los habitantes de la fortaleza. Sabía que él podía desaparecer de la misma forma. Y la única persona que podía devolverle la tranquilidad y la esperanza no había regresado al punto de encuentro de los reyes de Volts.

No era la primera vez que el Emperador del Trueno perdía el control, arrasando con todo antes de desaparecer en algún lugar de la fortaleza por horas o incluso días, pero Makubex necesitaba verlo, necesitaba sentir que estaría bien y que al menos podía seguir _viviendo_ allí, con él.

Necesitaba llenar el vacío que sentía y aplacar el miedo que no había abandonado su mente desde la última vez que lo había visto por un monitor.

—¿¡Dónde está Ginji-san!? —preguntó, acercándose a Shido.

—Se fue —respondió Shido con el ceño fruncido y su vista en uno de sus ratones, que ahora estaba en su hombro mientras producía sonidos casi inaudibles.

—¿A dónde? Eso es lo que quiero saber —exigió Makubex, impaciente por una respuesta concreta e irritado por no haber podido encontrarla por sí mismo usando sus muchas cámaras de la zona baja.

—No está en la fortaleza —rectificó Shido.

—¿Volvió aquel hombre...? —cuestionó Kazuki, llevando una de sus manos hacia sus campanas—. ¿Midou...?

—No que yo sepa —dijo Masaki—, aunque parece que estuvo rondando en los alrededores esta mañana.

Makubex cerró sus puños con fuerza, temblando sin poder evitarlo.

El intruso había causado una fuerte impresión en Ginji con su aparición semanas atrás y todos lo sabían; todos lo habían sentido como el augurio desagradable que ahora parecía estar haciéndose realidad.

—Él no puede desaparecer así —pronunció Shido sin ocultar su disgusto y aunque nadie asintió, Makubex quería creer que los demás pensaban lo mismo.

 _Él no puede dejarme así._

 

* * *

 

Diez días.

Ginji no había regresado.

Los Volts habían perdido a su emperador.

La atención de los reyes ya no estaba en la fortaleza.

Y él no podía seguir a Ginji, aunque quisiese salir al mundo real y comenzar allí una nueva vida con él.

Ahora no había esperanza, no había un futuro ni los sueños de uno, pero sí pesadillas de desolación que dejaban a Makubex con sus mejillas húmedas y rogando por un milagro, por unos brazos cálidos que lo hiciesen sentir que todo estaría bien, por un consuelo en forma de gestos y palabras sinceras.

Ya no había nada.

Y quizás hacer que eso fuese literal para todos los que continuaban encerrados en la fortaleza, bajo el dominio del cruel dios que tarde o temprano podría decidir borrar sus existencias o modificarlas a su gusto, era lo único que le quedaba por hacer.


End file.
